As long as i have him
by F0reverBr0ken1
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5* as long as he is okay I can make it thru this, I can survive this because I know he wont let me die, he wont lose me, we need eachother. I never thought id be saying that about Nathan Prescott.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so ummmm I just finished episode 5 of life is strange yesterday and I decided I was going to make a Presfield fanfic so I hope you guys like it also I do not own Life is Strange all rights go to Don't Nod entertainment and Square Enix

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'_ _what happened?'_ I woke up after going back to that day, where Chloe dies _'_ _I need to let her go'_ I need to let her die. I sat there as it all started to unfold, but I couldn't go thru with it I found myself pulling the fire alarm, _'_ _Chloe cant die I will save her as much as I can without using my powers.'_ I saved Chloe without my powers. I went back to every day where she dies and saved her without my powers. I told David about Jefferson, he's in jail now but I made sure they didn't put Nathan in jail. He was manipulated he doesn't deserve jail, Nathan got professional help and his dad had his custody taken away. Nathan was actually in school today, while passing each other in the hall way he actually said hi to me instead of glaring like he usually does. I think I really helped him, the storm was suppose too happen three days ago so all seems fine for now.

I opened my locker and a note fell out I opened it and it just said meet me in front of the boys dorm, it's not warren, his handwriting is much sloppier. I wonder….

"Hey thanks for meeting me" he said "Nathan? Wasn't expecting you to be the one who wanted to talk" I responded "yea I just wanted to thank you" "for what?" I didn't do anything that anyone should thank me about I just fixed my mess "saving me, I don't think I'd ever have gotten better if you hadn't made it happen" "well I didn't do that much I was just fixing something I started….." I mumbled "what?" "huh? Oh nothing, you really don't have t-" he hugged me "really…. Thank You" I could feel a major blush coming on "ummmm no problem" we stayed like that for a while and then he let go, and I found myself kinda wishing he hadn't "we should probably go to class" we headed to class with each other and found ourselves talking like old friends, I felt comfortable with him. The new Nathan Prescott.

A few weeks had passed since Nathan had thanked me, and now we hung out pretty much 24/7, he slept over in my dorm I slept over in his. One of us always with the other taking turns on the couch. It was my room tonight and me and him were watching Lord of the Rings on my laptop on my bed. Sharing and eating Hersheys kisses out of the bag. "let's do something" he asked out of the blue, which I had gotten used to, he did that a lot "like what?" "I don't know we could go hang out with Warren or see if he wants to come over he, we could ask Chloe too." Nathan had made amends with both Warren and Chloe and now the four of us were really good friends "okay I'm cool with that why don't you text them to come over?" "sweet!" he sat up after having had is head in my lap for the past hour and started texting, not long after they were all in my room. Then Chloe triumphantly said "LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she had brang beer and was quite drunk, we all agreed because we knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I GET TO SPIN FIRST!" She announced, which was fine with me, until it landed on me, she gave me a quick peck and that was that.

"Max you got to go now!" I spinned the bottle and the first time it didn't land on anyone the second time however it landed on…. Nathan!?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's it guys im hoping it will get good reviews please leave opinions and be honest if it doesn't get good reviews then I probably wont continue it, so please review I really hope I can continue this story


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

IM SO SORRY GUYS! I completely forgot to update I've been really stressed with school and I meant to right this Wednesday but I forgot so here it might be a little short idk we will see

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!? I have to kiss Nathan, nononononono it'll be awkward" I nearly screamed, Nathan then said "yea it'll be totally weird I mean were best friends we don't like each other in the way" I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute ever since Jefferson was caught and his dad lost custody he's been eating a lot more and he works out hardcore once a week so he's somewhat muscular now he still has his petite frame as well though. I mean, I guess I have feelings for him. I looked at him and he looked at me and we both kind of just knew, we realized the whole reason why we were always with each other why we were both so hesitant was because we liked each other and we both didn't wanna risk losing each other.

He scooted closer to me, and I scooted closer to him. And then we kissed, at first it was just the lightest of kisses but then we both kinda deepened it. We didn't forget Warren and Chloe were there so we broke apart. Chloe was kinda just laughing she was definitely drunk and Warren was all awkward so we took Chloe home and then when we got back Warren headed off to his dorms and me and Nathan were left all alone together.

We went back to my room and laid down on the bed, we turned back on LOTR and we were talking about tonight and we both looked up from the screen at each other and next thing I knew he was kissing me again, this time it was hot we were full on making out he was leaning over me and I laid flat on the bed. We broke apart and we just looked into each other's eyes.

"sooooooooo how did either of us know" Nathan said "I'm not sure but I'm glad,tonight was a great idea otherwise I don't think we would've realized for a while" I responded, I wondered if we were a thing now "so ummmm wanna go to the movies sometimes?" "are you asking me on a date Prescott?" "I think I am Caulfield." "then the answers yes"

He kissed me again, and then we went back to the movie, except this time I was in his arms, with my head on his chest. I fell asleep not long after, and woke up to my alarm in the same position. "Nathan wake up its time for school" he just mumbled five more minutes and moved so his face was buried in my neck. "come on we gotta" "but I don't WANNA" he's such a kid. I tried to get out of the bed but he just pulled me right back. "HEY" "can't we skip" "no come on" I got up and pulled him out with me he just fell on the floor and mumbled a few curse words. "if you don't get up you don't get any kisses today" he almost immediately got up and dressed and so I went off to the showers changed and we headed off to breakfast at two whales. We ate then went to class this time sitting next to each other and holding hands. Victoria kept looking at us weirdly more me then him. After class Victoria came up to us, well by us I mean Nathan with me next to him, some things don't change. "what's up with you and Caulfield?" "ummmm it's kinda obvious." "I just didn't think you were that dumb, first you were dumb to befriend her and now you're dating her?" she walked off, well stalked.

"don't mind her" "never have" we were walking through the halls and then Nathan tilted my head to him and kissed me in the middle of a crowd of kids going to class, I immediately felt a blush. "what was that for?" "I want everyone to know you re mine" dang didn't know he got so possessive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok that's it guys I hope you liked it the date should be next chapter I'm trying to update weekly but please don't hate me if I don't every once in a while, so bye guys have a great day/ week/ year/ Halloween.


End file.
